


Felicità

by NikeR



Series: Rosa dei venti [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/NikeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle era in giro con la sua amica Catherine, che stava facendo di tutto per trattenerla dall'andare a casa, dove avrebbe passato il suo compleanno con sua figlia e la sua ragazza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicità

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la sesta settimana del COWT5, terza missione: una storia ispirata da Mine, di Taylor Swift.  
> Mi ha ispirato una scena del video, fin dalla prima volta che l'ho vista, ma non ho altro tempo per svilupparla come avrei voluto...  
> Also sì, il titolo fa pena again. Non ce la posso fare, sorry.

Danielle aveva promesso a Rose di tornare a casa presto, dovevano andare a cena fuori per il suo compleanno, e invece erano già le quattro e Cath la stava trascinando da un negozio all’altro. Inoltre Rose era sola con Juliet e, non che non si fidasse di lei per badare a sua figlia, anzi, ma ancora non avevano passato così tanto tempo assieme e non era sicura di come avrebbe reagito sua figlia.  
All’ennesimo “Questo è l’ultimo, lo prometto!” della sua amica, la donna si piantò davanti alle porte nel negozio, le braccia incrociate. “Che sia l’ultimo, o torno a casa da sola!”  
“Va bene, Elle, va bene. Invecchiare non ti fa bene, mi sa.”

Quando arrivò a casa capì perché sembrava che Catherine volesse tenerla fuori il più possibile. Quello era davvero il suo scopo. Appena entrata in casa era stata sorpresa dal silenzio che vi regnava, non era ora per Juliet di dormire. Cath le propose di andare a vedere nel giardino sul retro, dove c’era l’altalena per la bambina, e una volta lì Danielle pensò di morire a soli trent’anni. Il giardino era pieno di gente, suoi amici, e decorato a festa. Inoltre, tra gli alberi erano tesi nastri bianchi da cui pendevano cose che non era riuscita a identificare subito. In mezzo al tutto spiccava Rose col suo metro e settantasette, e Juliet in braccio a lei, i capelli biondi e la pelle diafana in netto contrasto coi colori scuri della donna. Juliet sorrideva contenta e, appena la vide, gridò: “Auguri, mamma!”  
La poca gente che ancora non l’aveva notata si voltò nella sua direzione e tutti le augurarono un buon compleanno. Ancora incredula, Danielle si avvicinò alla sua compagna e sua figlia e, nel farlo, notò che le cose appese ai nastri erano delle foto sue, di vari periodi della sua vita. Alcune con Rose e Juliet, altre solo con una delle due, altre foto ancora la ritraevano prima che si conoscessero, quando Danielle era incinta o il giorno della laurea.  
Guardò Rose, gli occhi lucidi. “Hai fatto tutto tu?”  
“Oh, no, ho avuto un’aiutante speciale!” rispose lei, poi guardò la bambina, “Vero?”  
“Sì!” esclamò Juliet, tutta sorridente. “Ho scetto io foto!”  
“Che brava, _ma Jolie_ ,” disse Danielle, prendendola in braccio e schioccandole un grosso bacio sulla guancia.  
La bambina ridacchiò e la strinse forte, prendendo poi a darle tanti baci su tutto il viso, cosa che fece ridere anche sua madre.

La festeggiata passò poi a salutare e ringraziare tutti gli invitati; era sorpresa e, anche se un po’ era delusa di non poter passare la serata solo con Rose e Juliet, non poteva negare di essersi divertita ed essere stata contenta di tutto l’amore che le era stato dimostrato.  
Era ancora più contenta, però, di aver messo sua figlia a letto e potersi perdersi nell’abbraccio della sua ragazza.  
“È stata una serata magnifica, grazie mille.”  
“Piacere mio,” ridacchiò Rose, contro il suo orecchio, facendo scivolare una mano sotto la sua camicetta.  
“Di entrambe,” rispose Danielle, sollevandosi sulle punte e baciandola delicatamente. “È ora di andare a letto anche per noi.”


End file.
